Incomplete
by D-chan
Summary: Goku x Gojyo, Sanzo x Hakkai, strongly implied 393 and 585 :: shounen aiyaoi, lime, strong language :: Goku and Gojyo explore the sexual side of a relationship, and Sanzo and Hakkai the intellectual. What's missing?


**:: Incomplete ::**

_Gensomaden__ Saiyuki_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki, which rightfully belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

Rating: R

Pairings: Goku/Gojyo, Sanzo/Hakkai, Hakkai/Gojyo, Goku/Sanzo

Warnings: slight OOCness, shounen ai/yaoi, lime, strong language

Notes: Eh... definitely not the best fic I've written; it feels raw, but I can't think of a way to expand upon it without it getting ridiculous. I _do_ like the concept, though, and that's why I'm posting it.

Admittedly, part of the reason I'm uncomfortable with this is the 383 factor; I told myself I'd never write the pairing. I'm honestly not fond of it, but I did my best to give it some justice. I hope that shows through. (I'm pleased with the Goku/Gojyo parts, as they're a pairing I've actually wanted to seriously attempt for a while now.)

A quick note in regards to the pairings listed: the only ones you see physically interact are the first two. Hakkai/Gojyo and Goku/Sanzo are talked about and implied strongly, but nothing happens between either pairing as an actual couple.

Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated.

* * *

His spine curved as a strangled gasp nearly choked him, the explosion of heat in his lower belly nearly numbing. Tremors shook his body before he collapsed back to the mattress, the sheets damp and sticking to his chest uncomfortably. He grimaced uncomfortably as his lover took great care to pull out before lying down beside him.

It was too hot. Groaning, Goku shifted over on his side, attempting to find a cooler area on the bed. That was near impossible, as the entire room seemed to have grown thick and sweltering during their sexual activities.

"Geez," he finally heaved when he'd caught his breath. "When's the last time you got laid?"

He earned a smack upside the head for his question. "Shut the hell up," Gojyo said irritably. "Most women are taken nowadays."

"Fine way to get around saying you can't get any," Goku muttered. This time he got kicked.

"Shut the hell up," Gojyo repeated. When Goku turned over on his back again to look at him he saw the man pushing himself to sit up, running a hand through his hair. He still seemed frustrated, which struck a chord of concern in the boy. Gojyo had already taken his sexual frustrations out on him -- which Goku didn't mind at all; it had become both a regular and welcome thing -- so if he was still upset about something it meant there was something else bothering him. Something that couldn't be rid of through sex.

Goku sat up, pulling at the sheets to cover his lap. It wasn't out of modesty; Gojyo had seen him naked plenty of times even out of the bed for Goku to not care. He just needed something to occupy his hands with. He had the feeling their conversation, if they managed one, was going to get tense.

"You okay?" he finally asked, unable to think of a better way to phrase the question.

Rolling his eyes, Gojyo muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just great. It's wonderful to know I have to turn to you just to get laid."

Goku scowled. "Well, I must be doing _something_ right since you're the one that always starts it," he returned irritably. "Quit being an ass. I'm trying to be nice here."

The redhead shot him a wry look. "You think I need a kid's pity?"

Bristling, Goku huffed and threw himself back down to the mattress, wiggling over on his side. "Fine. Forget I asked."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Feeling cross, Goku tucked his arm beneath his head to use as a pillow. The bed had only one pillow, and right now it was too damp to use. Besides, Gojyo was likely going to try to take it from him anyway, starting another wrestling match. For once Goku wasn't in the mood. He supposed he could have gotten up and grabbed the pillow from the second bed, but he was feeling too comfortable to move.

Just when he was on the verge of sleep Gojyo's voice cut through his foggy mind. "It's just so fuckin' degrading..."

Whining softly, Goku turned over on his other side. "Make up your mind..."

Gojyo turned to give him a glare. "Don't you think it's degrading that I have to turn to you?"

Goku yawned. "Nah... it just means I'm better than the average whore you sleep with."

Cuffing him on the side of the head, Gojyo snapped. "I'm serious."

"So'm I," Goku grumbled, rubbing the sore side of his head. It struck him as even more worrisome that Gojyo was being more verbal and less physical at the moment; usually by now they would have been wrestling, even beating each other with pillows or whatever else they could grab a hold of. Fist-fights normally weren't out of the question, but when they had sex they were. Using their own fists almost always lead to more pain than intended, which naturally lead to shouting, which also naturally ended up with someone stumbling in to see what all the commotion was about.

Sighing, he pushed himself up again. "Gojyo, seriously, you're startin' to scare me," he said. "What's going on?"

Rolling his eyes, the half-breed untangled himself from the blankets, muttering something about a shower. Twitching, Goku grabbed the pillow and threw it at the man's head. He hit his mark dead on.

Predictably, his choice of action action ended with a wrestling match that involved a lot of loud but not worrisome yelling. Unpredictably, however, it also lead to another intense and wilder bout of sex.

This time Goku was on top, and he took advantage of the situation as much as he could. The entire time, even as he was working to get them both off, he cursed Gojyo for being such an asshole.

* * *

He was going to have to buy earplugs someday, and soon. This was getting just plain ridiculous. Growling in annoyance, Sanzo slammed the newspaper down on the table. This time the shared rooms had come with desks, which Sanzo was thankful for; they more comfortable to sit and read compared to a bed. Beside him was a half empty cup of lukewarm tea. In front of him was the wall that might as well have been as thin as paper.

Behind him a soft chuckle sounded. "Are they getting to you again?"

"You're saying they don't get to _you_?" Sanzo grumbled, rubbing his temple. The muffled cries in the other room were really grating on his nerves. It was bad enough when the two morons were fighting. Sanzo actually missed those days, because back then when it was _only_ fighting at least he didn't have to hear them both when they were screwing around.

Especially Goku. The damn kid had strong vocal cords and didn't put any effort into trying to muffle his sounds.

_Thank gods he doesn't call out any names,_ Sanzo thought. It was the only good thing about the situation. That, and at least Gojyo had the decency to keep his voice down.

"Not really," Hakkai said calmly. Without turning Sanzo could picture the man's expression; one eyebrow arched, giving the blonde a half amused, half exasperated look. After traveling for nearly two years with the man, it wasn't that hard to remember which tone matched which expression.

Grimacing, Sanzo leaned back in his seat. The conversation wasn't exactly pleasant and didn't do much to take his mind off the two next door. Still, it was far better than listening in.

"Right," he muttered. "You lived with a womanizer for three years."

"And thus I tended to get used to these things," Hakkai agreed.

Shaking his head, Sanzo turned his seat to face the man. A question was half formed on his tongue, but he hesitated. There was very little he couldn't talk to Hakkai about, but he was beginning to wonder if this was one of them.

After all, if _he_ wasn't sure about his own feelings, how could Hakkai be?

"We make a good team." The random comment made Sanzo snap back to attention, giving Hakkai a skeptical look. His confusion must have been apparent, because Hakkai lips tugged into an amused smile. "We understand each other very well, especially as far as our pasts are concerned."

He was right, even though Sanzo didn't know what point the man was trying to make. "Yeah."

"But of course, Gojyo and I are also a good team," the brunette mused, leaning back against the wall. He was cross-legged on his bed, Hakuryuu settled in his lap. His nimble fingers ran over the dragon's spine; Hakuryuu made small squeaks of contentment. "He was the first person to make me actually feel guilty about the blood I had spilled."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not working."

Shaking his head, Hakkai continued, "And if I recall correctly, Goku was the first person to make you feel true emotions since your late master."

His remark made Sanzo blink, taken aback. While what Hakkai said was true, Sanzo had never admitted that aloud. He had only told Hakkai bits and pieces of what had happened between his finding Goku in the mountain and meeting the half-breed and former criminal.

Hakkai tilted his head, seeming to find Sanzo's surprise entertaining. The mirth in his voice proved it. "I'm assuming this from what I've gathered between you and Goku, of course."

Of course. Sanzo rolled his eyes. "And? What's your point?"

Hakkai sighed.

* * *

Goku tangled his fingers in his hair, doubled over on the bed as he attempted to quell the headache that had come along after his second climax for the evening. The area behind his eyes was throbbing painfully. A glimpse told him Gojyo didn't seem to be suffering at all; the man had cleaned up and put his pants back on before opening the window to have a smoke. Goku cursed him.

As though sensing his glare, Gojyo glanced over at the toy, his mouth twitching into a smug look. "Head hurts, stupid monkey?"

"Shut up," Goku grated out, closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees. The metal of his diadem pressed into his skin; it felt surprisingly warm. "Nngh..."

"See," he heard Gojyo say. "That doesn't happen to me anymore. And that's why I _told_ you it might not be a good idea to go twice in a row."

"So this happens to everybody?" Goku asked miserably. He wished they had thought to pick up some aspirin.

"Nah." Gojyo's voice sounded flippant now. "Just some people. You're one unlucky monkey."

No kidding. Mumbling obscenities, Goku brought his knees together and pressed his eyes into them. The movement dulled the pain a little.

"Wonder if it happens to Sanzo or Hakkai," he murmured idly.

To his surprise, Gojyo said, "Not Hakkai. Then again, he can't even get buzzed no matter how much he drinks," the half-breed mused. "He's a lucky bastard. Or unlucky, if you look at it in another light."

Goku lifted his head, squinting at his lover. "You've slept with Hakkai?"

"Yup." Gojyo smirked again; putting out his cigarette against the metal window frame before flicking it toward the trash can beside the bed. The stub made it in. "You didn't think we could live three years together without _something_ happening, did you?"

"Nothing happened between me and Sanzo," Goku pointed out. A shiver ran through his body. The night was chilly and Gojyo had the window wide open. Before he could open his mouth to tell Gojyo to shut it, the man spoke again.

"Well, you were just a kid back then." Gojyo didn't move to shut the window. Goku made a face, guessing he was going to smoke again soon. Sure enough, Gojyo was already looking for his lighter again. "And Sanzo's a hard-ass, so it doesn't surprise me."

"I wasn't a kid," Goku replied, stung.

Rolling his eyes, Gojyo said, "Up until two years ago you were hardcore jailbait to him." He sounded annoyed, which irked Goku. He couldn't think of anything he'd done to earn that sort of tone.

Deciding it would be best to switch topics again, Goku chose to ignore the last comment. "If you've slept with Hakkai, why don't you do him again now?"

To his surprise, Gojyo simply glared at him before finding his cigarettes. As he lit another one it hit Goku. The others may have often teased him about being stupid, but he understood what was going on.

After all, emotional consummation was usually the most difficult step to take.

* * *

"The idea of keeping a serious relationship is rather silly, isn't it?"

The question made Sanzo arch an eyebrow. He didn't often really consider what he and Hakkai had a "relationship;" not in the romantic sense, at least. He could merely relate to the man easier than he could Gojyo or Goku. Hakkai was eloquent; he could put his thoughts into words without making Sanzo roll his eyes.

Then again, it was tempting to roll his eyes now. Instead Sanzo shrugged, finally standing and moving to open the window. The nicotine demon was gnawing at his veins again.

Seeming to take his lack of response as a yes, Hakkai continued. "What we have is a purely intellectual connection. I know I can speak to you without getting a trail of presumptuous remarks."

Another thing refreshing about Hakkai was his vocabulary. Nodding absently in agreement, Sanzo unlatched the window and pushed it up. A cool breeze swept into the room, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Lighting his cigarette, Sanzo leaned against the ledge of the window before turning his attention back to his roommate. "I know what you're saying. What are you trying to get at?"

Hakkai smiled. "I think it's obvious if you'll let yourself think about it."

Frowning, Sanzo took a drag of nicotine. He flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette, taking the chance to turn his gaze away and into the darkness. There wasn't much of a view from their room; he could see the rooftops of other buildings and the road that would lead them out of the town come morning.

Journey westward. Stop the resurrection of Gyuumaoh. Don't let anything get in your way; focus on your only goal. Allow no distractions.

Like hell that was possible.

"So what?" he finally said quietly.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hakkai shrug. "It's just something to think about. We don't have enough emotional connection to make it last." He seemed amused. "Though I must admit, it has yet to not entertain me."

"That'll happen soon enough," Sanzo muttered. Hakkai chuckled softly at his response.

"Shall we keep it up a while longer, then?" Hakkai asked. He sounded as though he already knew the answer.

Shrugging, Sanzo ground out the cigarette before he moved away from the window. He set an experimental kiss on the man's lips. It felt nice enough, and Hakkai was familiar enough with his kisses to respond without turning him off. But he still had a point. There wasn't enough for it to last.

Of course, that didn't necessarily mean it had to end right away.

* * *

A quick shower made him far less groggy. By the time he descended the stairs for breakfast Goku was feeling refreshed despite his lack of sleep.

Everyone was already there, much to his annoyance. He took his seat, but gave Gojyo a kick under the table. Gojyo yelped. "You could have woken me up, you know!"

"I tried," he shot back, returning Goku's greeting in kind. "You were deader than dead, you stupid monkey."

"You probably didn't try hard enough," Goku growled. "Your idea of waking me is to poke me and walk away!"

"Don't blame me for your sleeping in!"

A sharp slap of paper cracked throughout the room, stunning the entire diner into silence. The sound had come from Sanzo's paper fan, which had connected with incredible force to the table. All he did was glare, but it was enough to subdue the two for the time being.

Hakkai broke the silence by clapping his hands, smiling. "Well. I gather we all had a good night's rest?"

For some reason Sanzo twitched. Goku decided to dismiss it even as he answered. "No. Gojyo kept the damn window open. It was freezing!"

"I told you to get more blankets," Gojyo said, sounding annoyed.

"I couldn't even get out of bed! The floor was cold, too!"

Across the table Sanzo was rubbing his temple, his mouth a taut line as he tried to refrain from riddling the two idiots with bullets. From his side he heard Hakkai quietly remind him to keep his temper in check.

He would have to. After all, they still had a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
